Resident Beyblade
by Wild Stallion
Summary: Full summary inside. The Bladebreakers arrive in Raccoon City to search for Zeo. But the town is infected with the Z-virus. How will they find Zeo and escape alive with Nemesis on their tail?
1. Welcome to Raccoon City

Welcome to my third story. Just to let you know this has nothing to do with my other two fics, it's a completely different story. BRAND NEW FOR YOU! I know I haven't finished my other fic yet but I wanted to get this one started before the idea leaves my head. As usual I own noting but my ocs and story plot. The Bladebreakers are their normal age in this one.

This story is a cross over between Beyblade and Resident Evil. I'm using the game version not the film. Here is a quick summary, and pay attention 'cause I'm only saying this once:

The mid-western town of Raccoon City is a quiet town with friendly citizens. Unfortunately it's being controlled by a powerful organization known as the Umbrella Corporation. The all-powerful and greedy Lord Zagart runs this rich organization. He has created a life threatening virus know as the Z-virus. It turns humans and animals into mutating creatures, unimaginable to man.

The Chairman of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson, has heard a distress call from the law enforcement of the town, S.T.A.R.S. It is unknown what the cause of the distress call is but Mr. Dickenson has decided to send help. Lord Zagart's son, Zeo, has disappeared. Overhearing all this, Zeo's best friend Tyson has decided he wants to help and look for Zeo. But Mr. Dickenson disagrees and forbids him to go. The rest of the Bladebreakers also hear the news and, along with Hilary, have decided to sneak into Raccoon City and search for Zeo. But unknown to them, the whole town has become infested with the Z-virus...

* * *

**Resident Beyblade**

Chapter 1- Welcome to Raccoon City

The trucks drove full speed down the motorway towards their destination. The six teenagers hiding in several of the trucks were also with the Army. They were hiding in crates, which the soldiers thought were weapons.

"It's too small in here. And it smells as well!"

"Hilary shut up! If they hear us we're in the shit!"

Tyson wasn't going to let a girl ruin his chances of finding his best friend. Slowly, after five hours of traveling at almost 100 mph, the 20 trucks slowly came to a stop. They piled out and lined up as the General appeared. Hilary and Tyson peered out of the crate but all they could see was an empty street and smashed windows. The soldiers were given orders to search the city for any survivors, capture Lord Zagart and destroy any remains of the Z-virus. With those orders all the soldiers disappeared into the city.

Hilary and Tyson crept out of the truck and gasped at the state of the town. It was dull, deserted and completely destroyed. Small fires dotted the streets, vehicles were scattered everywhere and some were black from being on fire. Litter claimed every bit of space it could find, but worst of all, it was dead quiet. Max and Kenny emerged from a truck in front of Tyson and Kai and Ray appeared from one behind them.

"I am NEVER doing that again," said Kenny. Max looked around.

"Wow, this place is cheery"

"What happened here?" questioned Hilary.

"I bet you this is Zagart's doing"

"You might be right Ray, but he's not who we came here to look for" said Tyson.

They slowly walked away from the trucks and down the street. Everywhere they went it was the same story. A small banging noise caught their attention. It was a door to a café.

"Should we go in?"

"OK Chief, but because you suggested it you should go first"

"Tyson that's not fair!"

But Kenny went anyway. He opened the door and walked in, finding the place trashed and full of...

"CORPSES!"

He hid behind Tyson and Hilary put her hand to her mouth. Everyone screwed their noses up at the smell which was floating in the air. Dead bodies littered the place and blood was everywhere. No one dared to move.

"Can we go now?" whispered Hilary.

"Sounds good to me" whispered Max.

They slowly walked backwards and then something moved from behind the bar.

"What was that?" Hilary was getting more nerves by the second.

"I don't know. Excuse me while I go and ask!" said Tyson sarcastically.

Noises continued to come from behind the bar and then someone stood up. The gang could tell it was a male and he just stood in the one spot, swaying slowly from side to side. He made several groaning noises and his shirt was ripped and covered in blood.

"Talk to him" Ray nudged Max.

"You do it"

The man groaned suddenly and slowly turned his head so he faced them. His face was covered in cuts and his eyes were pure white. He had bloodstains around his chin.

"That is not normal"

The man lifted his arms and began shuffling towards them. Several more stood up in the café, all in the same state as the man. They also shuffled towards the kids.

"For once I agree with you Tyson, now can we defiantly go now!"

Everyone agreed with Hilary and ran out of the café. They kept running until they came to an alleyway and stopped for breath.

"What the hell were they?" asked Max.

"I swear they were dead when we walked in there. They were fucking dead when we walked in there!"

"Calm down Hilary. I know that was a bit scary but there's no need to crazy over it just yet" Ray said.

"There's something not right about this place"

"Welcome to Earth, Kai, we'd thought you'd lost your voice"

"Quit kidding around Tyson. We've got to find out what happened here"

"I agree with Kai. This place is not safe. Anything could be lurking around, and they may not be friendly" Max said.

"Right then. No one goes anywhere alone just in case someone needs help" Everyone liked Kenny's idea and they were paired up; Max and Ray, Kai and Kenny, Hilary and Tyson, who didn't mind about being paired up because this could be a dangerous mission. They decided to stay together at the moment and explore. They left the alleyway and continued into the downtown area. The silence was killing them. A large car park caught their attention, and bright lights; it was a supermarket.

They entered the empty store, which was clear of dead bodies. Trolley carts were dotted around the place and the tills were empty of money. Shopping baskets had been knocked over and some of the cans and bags of food were lying on each isle. Everyone looked at one another and they all had the same idea. They grabbed a shopping cart each and filled it with everything they wanted, except food that needed to be cooked. They running up and down every isle like there were no tomorrow.

"HEY TYSON, LISTEN TO HOW LOUD I CAN SHOUT! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT IN A SUPERMARKET!"

"ME TOO MAX! WE CAN'T EVEN BE TOLD OFF FOR IT!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"OK, maybe Kai can tell us off but that's not the point" said Tyson to himself.

They continued to fill their carts, enjoying every moment of it. Ray walked down an isle full of chocolate and took some, until a very angry growling could be heard from the bottom of the isle. He turned to his left and saw a Doberman dog standing staring at him. He was growling and foam spilled from his mouth. His body was covered in deep cuts and his coat was badly matted. Another dog appeared, a German Shepherd, also in the same condition as the Doberman. Ray slowly backed away with the trolley in front of him.

"Fuck, Max and Tyson shouting must have attracted them here"

The dogs walked towards him still snarling. Suddenly they bolted up the isle. Ray pushed the cart with all his might towards the dogs. The German Shepherd jumped the cart but the Doberman collided with it and was knocked to the ground. Ray ran and called for the others. Max came out of one isle and almost crashed into him.

"Ray what's going on, why are you running?"

Ray grabbed Max's head and turned him towards the oncoming dog. Max screamed (A.N not girl style!) and also ran. More demon dogs came into the store to see what the commotion was.

"GUYS RUN!" warned Kai.

Everyone noticed the dogs and ran to the back of the store. They ran through big double blue doors and blocked it off just as the dogs reached it. They barked fiercely and clawed at the door. They looked around and noticed they were in the store's delivery room.

"First the living dead and now demon dogs, what next?" gasped Kenny.

Just on cue, more dead people appeared. They used to be staff members by the look of the outfits they were wearing. One had his jaw missing. Hilary screamed.

"Kenny, just shut you're mouth from now OK?" said Tyson.

They ran and found another way out which lead to the back streets of the city. They ran until they were clear of the supermarket. They looked for a place to hide and found a door open to a building. They walked in and found out it was a block of flats. Tyson went to open a door but was stopped but Hilary.

"We don't know what could be in there and something could easily climb through the window from the street. Maybe we should take a room further up"

They walked up a few flights of stairs and entered an open door. They checked they whole apartment and it was clear. Ray locked the door.

"We get six trolleys, fill them with food and then lost it all to a bunch of dogs" complained Max.

"Why doesn't Max come with me and we'll get some food to last us enough until tomorrow?"

Only because they were all hungry did Max agree to this and he went with Ray to find food. They emerged back into the street and cautiously walked halfway down the street until they came to a small convenient store.

"All right, food!"

"Ssh Max, we don't want anything to hear us"

Suddenly a young woman jumping up from behind the counter made them both jump. She was tall and had medium length brown hair, which was tied back into a high ponytail. She wore blue demin jeans and a black belly top with a red belly jacket. She was pointing a handgun at them. When she saw them she slowly put it down.

"Sorry, I though you were a zombie" Her voice was very mature. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ray Kon and this is Max Tate"

"My name's Claire Redfield. You boys look quite young"

"I'm 17 and Max here is 16"

"I'm 19. Listen, you shouldn't be walking around here by yourselves"

"Why not?" asked Max.

As if to answer Max's question a loud growl was heard and a large rumbling surrounded them. The roof of the convenient store caved in and a huge human-like creature appeared. He landed in the middle of the store and slowly stood up. His face was hideous and he wore strange clothing. His eyes were pure white and he looked angry. He said one word: S.T.A.R.S. Claire began to fire her gun at it but it was having no effect. The mutant growled again and with one punch he sent a whole isle of products towards them.

They ducked down and crawled towards the door. But the creature blocked their way. He was about to strike the boys when Claire fired her gun at his head making him stammer backwards. They ran out of the store and Ray and Max lead Claire to the safety of the apartment. The rest of the gang stood up at the sudden entrance of the three of them.

"Who's she?" asked Hilary.

"My name's Claire" She tried to catch her breath. They were all introduced and explained to the rest of the gang what had happened.

"So what was that thing?" asked Ray.

"It was one of Lord Zagart's experiments. Believe it or not that thing used to be a human"

"WHAT!" they all said in unison.

"Let me start at the beginning. Three years ago my older brother, Chris, was working for the law enforcement here, known as S.T.A.R.S. That stands for special tactics and rescue service. He set out on a mission with other members of his team, to a mansion on the outskirts of this city. It was full of creatures like this thanks to Zagart's doing. My brother helped stopped it and escaped. No one believed his story; they all believed Zagart's lies. But now he's missing and I came here to look for him and found the town like this. I searched the police station uptown and found reports on that creature which you two just saw"

"And I don't want to see it again!" said Max.

"Don't count on it. Anyway, the reports said that a spy had reported back that Zagart was planning to take over the town by sending out these creatures which only he could control. His son didn't like it and eventually disappeared"

"Zeo"

"Yes how do you know Tyson?"

"He's my best friend and that's why we're here. To find him"

"You must be a good friend"

"How did the town end up like this?" asked Kai.

"Zargat created too many mutants and they developed a mind of their own. They escaped and ransacked the city. They carry the Z-virus and anyone who is bitten by these creatures is transformed into one. Eventually Zagart created Mr. Ugly back there to kill all law enforcement in the city, due to the fact that the police were killing all his experiments"

"We should give these creatures names so we can tell each other where one is. You know, like, I could warn Max that there's a zombie behind him or something"

"Please don't say that Tyson"

"I might have to"

"Some already have names, like zombies and lickers"

"What's a licker?" asked a frightened Kenny.

"A licker was also once a human. It's a red creature with long sharp claws and an extraordinary long, poisonous tongue. If he licks or claws you, you become infected with the virus. Or, I don't mean to scare you, you'll die instantly"

"Thanks for that," said Hilary.

"What about Mr.Ugly, does he have a proper name?" asked Max.

"Yes, I found out that Zagart named him after nightmares, death and practically all things scary and evil"

"What is it?" asked Ray.

"Nemesis"

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? I really needed to write this before all these ideas leave my head and I become a hollow head again. I had a panic attack last night as I left my mobile phone in the cinema when I went to see the Grudge, but I got it back this afternoon so I'm calm again. By the way if you're easily scared like me, don't go and see it! OK, make me even more happy and please review!!


	2. Raccoon Police StationNOT the place to h...

Ok guys, here's the second chapter. You have my permission to flame me if I don't update fast enough. I'll put the Demolition Boys in it since you asked so nicely and if it keeps you reading this! If there's certain Resident Evil characters that you would like me to add in then please tell me and I'll do it, don't say I'm not nice to you guys!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! Never have done, never will. Although I secretly hope to in the near future. Hehehehe!

* * *

**Resident Beyblade**

Chapter 2 – Raccoon City Police Station – NOT the place to hide

"Nemesis, eh? That's a pretty scary name" Max gulped at the sound of his name.

"I don't like it," said Hilary.

"That's how you have to watch out for, he may have been designed for killing S.T.A.R.S members but he'll kills anyone in his path" explained Claire.

"He sounds like a pissed off Tyson, destroying everything when there's no food left!"

"Hey! Stop picking on me will ya Ray!"

"Listen, we need to find a safer place to hide, this is too revealing and hard to escape from"

"And where can we go exactly? We don't know the city" spoke Kai.

"Don't worry, I know the city and I know the best place to hide"

"Where?" asked Kenny.

"The police station"

* * *

He panted as he ran from two vicious dogs. He turned into an alleyway and began to climb a ladder just as the dogs reached the ladder. They snapped and jumped into the air trying to bite his feet. The small boy climbed through an open window and found himself in some sort of office. The dogs barking fainted into the distance as they ran off. The place was a mess, as if someone was looking for something in a hurry. A small photo on the desk caught his attention. He picked up the golden frame and looked at it.

Two men were smiling back at him and he frowned at the taller one. God did he hate that man. He put it back and took another good look around. Several different guns hanged on the wall and all of them had R.P.D. inscribed on the side. He took a small handgun, if he was going to escape he needed a firearm to get past those creatures. He loaded the gun, smiling at the clicking noise. Suddenly something banged against the office door. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise.

Silence, then another bang. He pointed the gun at the door, waiting for whatever was on the other side to burst through. It didn't. Silence claimed his ears and he used this to listen for another noise. Still nothing. Unfortunately that door was the only way out besides the window he just climbed through. He cautiously walked towards the door and reached out for the handle. He slowly turned it and flung the door open, immediately pointing the gun through the doorway. A long empty corridor lay out before him. He still held the gun in front of him.

That's odd, he thought. There were no doors at the sides of the hall for anyone to hide in, so what made the noise? He walked out of the room and along the carpet flooring. It was deadly silent and nothing in the hall had been disturbed. Everything was in its place, but something caught his eye. Along the ceiling were large dents, like something big and sharp had pierced it. The dents trailed all the way along the hall. A horrible thought came to his mind, it couldn't be.

A low moan sounded from above him and he felt a warm substance hit his head. He put his hand to his head and looked at the goo-ish substance on his hand – saliva. Shit, he thought. It was what he thought it was. He didn't move, those creatures were blind and were very sensitive to sound. If he moved too quickly he was going to be lunch before you could say "oops". The low moan sounded again and a clicking sound assisted it. He didn't move a muscle, it was moving towards him. It stopped and a long red tongue appeared in front of him. He screwed his face up at the strong smell of blood coming off it. (A.N if you're a fan of resident evil then you may have already guessed what this is!)

The tongue disappeared again and the clicking sounded once more. He looked up and saw the monster appear. Its thin, red body moved along the ceiling and its long sharp claws dug into the plaster, causing small bits of brick to fall. Now was his chance. He aimed his gun and just as it turned around to the clicking sound he said, "Lick this". He fired the handgun straight into its face making it fall onto the floor and squirm. The screeching sound was getting on his nerves so he fired more shots until it lay still, finally dead.

"Rest in peace mother fucker. NOT!"

* * *

"HURRY UP, GET INSIDE!" Claire fired more rounds at the oncoming zombies while the boys entered the large doors of the police station. Ray and Kai placed a large box against the door to stop them coming in. They banged on the doors trying to get in but it was no use. Claire walked up a ramp and to a computer on a desk. Everyone walked down a couple of steps and looked around at the main hall. They were amazed at its size. They could see it had two more floors above and a large stone statue of a maiden stood before them.

"She's really pretty" Hilary ran her hand along the smooth surface of her dress. Ray read the inscription at the bottom:

" 'To obtain the key to open your heart. I'll wait for the Unicorn, the beautiful beast', what's that about?"

"I have no idea but she'll be waiting a long time. Unicorns don't exist"

"Way to state the obvious Max" Tyson left his friend and tried to open double doors on the left side of the hall, but they were locked. Kai tried the other two doors but they were locked too.

"She's the beautiful maiden who waited for her friend the Unicorn to return to her. She waited for years and eventually turned to stone…Shit!"

"What is Claire?" Kenny came up behind her and read the message on the computer screen. "'Password denied' You trying to unlock the doors?"

"Yes but I need a key card"

"Why didn't you say so, Dizzi can unlock it"

"Who's Dizzi?"

"She's my bit beast in my lap top"

"Bit beast?"

"They're spirits that we use to battle with except mine got trapped in my lap top" Kenny opened Dizzi and connected her to the computer and she went straight to work. She unlocked the code in a heartbeat.

"Wow, that was fast"

"Told you. Dizzi's brilliant at things like these"

Three clicks sounded around the hall as the doors unlocked themselves. They decided to go through the double doors Tyson tried earlier. They walked into a reception area, which was slightly untidy. The seats had claw marks in them and papers were about the floor. Max looked through the glass at the desks and found the room next door in the same state. Hilary picked up one of the papers on the floor and read one of them aloud:

"To Raccoon Police Department, Raccoon City. I am sending this letter to inform you that the cause of several disappearances of police officers has been found. Dr. Zagart, owner of the Umbrella Corporation, has been unleashing his experiments upon your city and is planning to…the rest is faded and I can't read it"

"I guess they got that letter a bit too late," said Tyson. A small wall blocked the view from the rest of the room and Kai walked around it, all that was there was a window in front of him and a door to the right. He was about to turn away when something caught his eye. He looked at the window just in time to see something big and red crawl across it. It vanished just as fast as it appeared.

"Um, Claire"

"What?"

"What did you say a licker looked like again?"

"It has long sharp claws and a red body, why?"

"I think one just crawled across the window" Everyone looked at him and Claire walked over to where he stood. She looked at the window then at him.

"You sure?"

"No, I thought I would say it to scare the shit out of everyone. Yes I saw one, it crawled right along in front of me" Then, out of nowhere, a window smashed and a man's scream could be heard from behind the door on their right.

"What the Hell?" said Tyson. Claire pulled out her gun and they ran through to the next room, which turned out to be a hallway. They ran up the hall until they came to a right turn in which they came upon a dead body. It was a policeman and his head was missing. A pool of blood lay underneath him and the window he was lying underneath was smashed in. Shards of glass claimed the floor. Hilary hid her head on Tyson's shoulder, not wanting to look at it again for fear of vomiting.

"Talk about losing your head!"

"Um, I don't think this is something to joke about Max" stated Ray.

"Sorry, couldn't resist"

"GUYS GET DOWN!"

Everyone looked at Claire, who was pointing her gun to the ceiling. They looked at where she was pointing and a red creature jumped at them. They dived in different directions and turned to look at the monster properly.

"What the fuck is that?"

"That, Tyson, is a licker. HERE, OVER HERE!" Claire was shouting to get its attention away from the teens. It leapt for her and she shot it. It fell before her feet but it wasn't dead. It squirmed and clawed at her leg, cutting her leg and sending her to the ground. She cried in pain and tried to crawl away from it. The licker tried to claw her again but was hit in the head by a plant pot.

"Wow Kenny, I didn't know you were that brave"

"I'm not just all brains, Tyson. But I'm starting to think that was a bad idea" The licker crawled back up the wall and headed towards were Tyson, Kenny and Hilary were standing. It opened its mouth and its long, poisonous tongue almost hit them. Blood dripped from the ceiling and fell by their feet. Hilary picked up another plant pot and threw it at the licker, cutting its face. Now it really was pissed off. It got ready to leap for them when a gunshot sounded. It fell to the floor, dead.

Claire lowered her gun and sat up. She looked at her leg, which was badly cut. Her jeans were stained with her blood. Ray and Max helped her to stand and they walked to the door at the end of the hallway. Unfortunately it was a longer looking hallway and it was smaller than the previous one. They windows on their left were boarded up and shards of glass littered the floor. Halfway along they reached brown double doors and entered, what looked like, a lecture room. Claire sat at one of the desks as the others searched the room. There was a large billboard covered in theft and murder cases, which Kenny took an interest in reading.

Ray walked through a doorway, leading to the back of the room. A large fireplace was sticking out of the wall and spare chairs and tables were flung everywhere. He stopped at the fireplace to have a look at the picture above it, when a strange sound reached his ears. He listened hard and recognized the sound as someone trying to breathe. It was coming from the very back corner of the room. He picked up a poker (a pole type thing which you use to move the contents of an open fire) and walked towards the source of the sound. A pile of desks and chairs moved and Ray jumped back in case it was one of those creatures. A male groan was heard and a teenage boy crawled halfway out. Ray recognized him immediately and ran to help him.

"OMG! Tala!" Tala painfully looked up at the person who had said his name. His face was covered in cuts and his top had been ripped, revealing more cuts and bruises. Ray tried to pull him out and when he found out that wasn't going to work he began to fling off as many desks and chairs as possible. Kai and Max ran through to see what the noise was and their jaws dropped when they saw who was there.

"Guys help me get him out!"

They ran over and removed enough to pull him out. They lay him on the floor and found he had a huge wound on his side. Max found a ripped curtain and used it to stop anymore blood from escaping from the cut. Tala's eyes were tightly shut due to the pain he was feeling.

"Tala what happened? What are you doing here?" asked Kai.

Tala coughed slightly and looked at him. "K…Kai? Where'd you come from?"

"That doesn't matter. Tell me what happened"

"It tried…it tried to kill us. We ran here but it followed and attacked us. I tried to protect… the others but it flung me into corner and chased after the others. You have to leave" He coughed some more, talking was obviously painful for him.

"Why? Where's Ian, Brian and Spencer?"

"They ran from it, thinking I was dead when it hit me. It's in the building, looking for us, probably for you guys too"

"What is Tala?" asked Max.

"That thing…he's after S.T.A.R.S. members"

"Shit!" Ray kicked a chair in anger. He knew straight away whom he was talking about.

"You mean Nemesis?" Tala nodded at Max's question. Kai swore under his breath and helped Tala to stand. Tala leaned against him and limped to the next room. The other three were shocked at who emerged from the room with them.

"Where'd he come from?" asked Tyson.

"And who is he?" questioned Claire. They explained what he had just said and how he claimed Nemesis was in the police station. They decided to keep moving as staying in the one place might attract unwanted attention. They headed along the corridor, Ray helping Claire and Kai helping Tala. They entered a small hall with stairs, which lead to the upper floors. Since the other two doors in the hall were locked they had no choice but to head upstairs. They walked to the end of the upper corridor to come to a dead end.

"Fuck! The S.T.A.R.S. office is through there. We need to get through to that corridor to reach it. There could be a way out too"

"Claire how do you know that?" asked Hilary.

"Because I was here about four years ago, a year before my brother disappeared" Before anyone else could speak a loud smash sounded from downstairs and a familiar roar was heard.

"Shit, it's him!" And Claire was right. The roar was from a very pissed off Nemesis, who was ascending the stairs. The group was trapped and, in less than ten seconds, were going to be found by him with nowhere to run.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA!!! I love leaving you guys with cliffys! Told you I would add in the Demo boys, but right now it's just Tala. Let me know what you think and press that purple button I love with all my heart! 


	3. The law enforcement never sleeps

This is getting beyond a joke. I should be updating sooner but, at my age, there are other things that have to be done first. Sorry guys please don't hate me. Anyway, I believe that someone requested to have Leon enter the story. I wasn't sure whether or not I should put him in, but you guys asked for him so I will.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resident Beyblade**

Chapter 3 – The law enforcement never sleeps

The footsteps thundered as he ascended the stairwell. No one dared more as he reached the top. They were hiding behind the wall (The bottom of the corridor is square shaped) trying to keep quiet. He stopped right at the top and listened, a growl echoing in his throat. The sound sent shivers up their spines; it was a horrible noise. He began to walk down the corridor. Tala tried not to breathe heavily even though he found it difficult to breathe at all.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…" Kenny was silenced by Tyson's hand. Nemesis stopped dead and listened as a small noise entered the air. He knew something was up here and he began to walk again but faster this time. Claire pulled out her gun and waited for the right moment because if it was the wrong one, well, she didn't want to go there yet. He continued to make his way towards them and he wasn't planning on turning back. Then, to everyone's horror, Claire jumped out from her hiding place and fired the gun at him continuously.

Nemesis took no notice of the bullets that barely impaled his tough skin and went for her, letting out his spine-chilling roar. The teens shouted at her to move but the gun blocked out the sound of their yelling. Claire fired her last shot and cursed the clicking sound that came after the last bullet. She fell on her knees and grabbed her cut leg. Nemesis ran and raised his arm to hit her but someone pulled her back and he impaled the wall behind her instead, jamming his hand.

"Are you mad?"

"Just a bit, yeah"

"If I hadn't pulled out of his path then you would have been squished like a pathetic little bug"

"Ok Kai I get the point"

"S.T.A.R.S.!" Their attention was drawn to the jammed Nemesis in the wall. He growled with frustration and pulled out his hand from the wall.

"That can't be good" Nemesis looked at his trapped prey and walked towards them. Claire checked her pockets for any other weapon but she found nothing. He raised his arm and went to strike them but a big explosion cut everything short. Dust claimed the air as the walls and ceiling fell on top of them.

"HA! Take that ya big fucker! CLAIRE, YOU THERE?" Claire recognized the voice as she clambered out of the rubble followed by the boys and Hilary. She coughed all the dust out of her throat.

"Leon? Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that" He helped her out and she noticed what he used to created the explosion.

"Where'd you get that rocket launcher?"

"Found it downstairs. Come on, let's go before he wakes up" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The door they tried to get through previously was blown open by the blast so they escaped through that. They ran down the corridor and stopped at a brown door, which read "S.T.A.R.S. Office", The door was locked so Leon pulled out a key and unlocked it. They pilled into the office as he locked it again once they were safely inside. Everyone tried to his or her breath. Tala and Claire where sat in chairs.

"Thanks Leon, AND WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Sorry Claire, I couldn't find you then I heard Mr. Attitude back there and gun shots so I guessed you were in trouble. Who are your new friends?" She introduced him to them and they explained why they were in Raccoon City. "He looks badly hurt" He pointed towards Tala.

"I picked a fight with the wrong creature. Can I ask a question, who's Zeo?"

"He fought us in the second tournament" said Kenny.

"Zeo eh? I've heard of him, saw him a couple of weeks ago actually"

"Where?" asked Tyson.

"Here, at the station. He was with his dad, didn't know why they were here but his father and the Chief started arguing and then he just stormed out, followed by Zeo. That was the last I saw of the boy"

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"Sorry, Kenny was it? I haven't a clue" A loud noise filled the air and everyone stopped talking instantly as heavy footsteps stormed past the door.

"I guess he's away to look for us" whispered Hilary. They listened some more but nothing was head. They decided to whisper from now on just in case he hadn't gone far.

"Leon have you found any other survivors?"

"Claire, do you think any normal person would be able to avoid that?" he pointed towards the door, indicating Nemesis. "What happened to your leg?"

"We had a run in with a licker. Listen, is their anyway out of this place?"

"I came in downstairs from the back of one of the offices, that might still be accessible"

"And, how do we get down there from here?" Max pointed to the floor.

"We go to the door around the corner and then we'll be above the entrance hall. From there we take an emergency ladder down and out the entrance doors. Easy"

"No, not easy when we've got a killing machine looking for us" Everyone admitted Tala had a point, but they didn't have a choice, it was the only plan they had. Tala and Claire where able to walk by themselves again so that made things easier. Leon unlocked the door and peered out, the hallway was clear. They sneaked to the bottom door and went through to a small room with a couple of broken vending machines. Another brown door with a gold design along the top appeared before them. Claire opened it and they found themselves out on a balcony above the hall they had started in.

"Wow, that's cool. I take it that's the ladder" Max pointed to a red box with the bottom half of a silver ladder hanging out. It was a few feet away from them just behind the small computer area in which Claire and Kenny unlocked the doors. They walked over to it and Leon pushed the button, which lowered it to the ground with a clatter of moving metal.

Claire climbed down first followed by Ray and Max. Kenny was soon down along Tyson. When it was Tala's turn the door in which they had just come out of was blown open and Nemesis stood in the doorway. He roared his rage at being outsmarted by Leon.

"Not him again" moaned Tala.

"GET ANOTHER FUCKING HOBBY!" Claire was sick of this ugly piece of trash following them and trying to kill them. Her comment seemed to enrage him even more as he roared and ran for the three boys on the balcony.

"S.T.A.R.S!"

"Yes we know!" said Tala as he slid down the ladder followed by Kai. Leon lifted up the launcher and fired it, sending Nemesis into the sidewalk. That small distraction was enough for him to escape down the ladder. All of them ran as fast as they could towards the doors as they heard Nemesis remove himself from the wall. They charged straight out the door and through the large steel gates at the front. Leon followed at the rear in case they were followed. The gang ran through the streets, knocking down any zombie that got in their way. None of them knew where to go but what they did know was that they didn't want to go back to the police station for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran as his long hair bounced off his back. He turned a corner to be confronted by another one. He was getting really sick of this and shot the ugly creature in the face sending blood onto his top. The previous one screeched behind him and jumped at him. The young teen ducked just in time and shot the unsuspecting creature in the back. It merely screeched and turned to face him.

"What are you looking at?" It went for him again and missed its target. The bullet made its home in the back of the creature's head, shutting everything down. It collapsed to the ground and created a pool of blood on the carpeted flooring.

"I hate hunters" (A.N for those of you who don't know what they are, they're large frog-like monsters with long dagger-length claws. Creepy, eh?)

The longhaired teen was still stuck in the police station and couldn't find a way out. He checked his gun and found out he only had five bullets left. He really needed to get some more, but from where? The corridor he was in was a creamy colour and long vines claimed the walls and floor. He walked to the end and found stone stairs leading down below the station. It was dark and he wondered if it was a good idea or not. What did he have to lose? He took out the mini torch he found and turned it on while descending the stairwell.

(A.N. I don't describe things well but hopefully some of you know where he his. Remember in game two when you descend stone stairs that lead along a darkish corridor and you come to rooms like the weapon room, the morgue and the underground car park? That's where he is. Hopefully that helps)

Water leaked from the ceiling as he made his was along the stone hallway. He came to a corner and was about to turn it when a clicking sound along with growling entered his ears. 'Shit, dogs' he thought. He pulled out his gun and jumped out in front of the former police dogs. With a couple of shots he took the infected dogs' lives. He stepped over the dead animals and came to a two-way corridor. He turned right and found a door, which read 'Weaponry storage'.

"Just what I'm looking for" He noticed the security card box was on green. 'That's weird, why had it been left opened, that locks automatically' he thought. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Hundreds of guns and ammo lay across shelves of steel. He noticed a box of handgun bullets and went to pick them up.

"So, you thought you would just waltz in here and steal my weapons, did you?" He swerved around and came face to face with a small plump man. A shocked expression appeared on his face making the smaller man smile.

"You…I thought you were dead!"

"Well you thought wrong, now back away from that" He pointed a gun at the small box of bullets. The younger male backed away from them and looked at the grey haired man.

"Please, put the gun down I'm not going to do anything against you"

"I've heard that from your family before and now look what's happened. You're family is cursed, you especially"

"You've got it all wrong…"

"Oh no, I haven't. I'm anything but wrong. I spent months trying to come up with a solution to shut that business down and, now, I've come up with the perfect answer"

"What's that then?"

"To kill you all" He took his gun off safety and pointed it the young boy. The longhaired teen pulled out his gun fast, but before he could point it at the older man he heard a gunshot. He closed his eyed tightly and then opened them again. He saw the shocked expression that came up on the man's face.

"That wasn't very nice. You're meant to be the Chief of police and here you are shooting innocent people, well, almost"

"So…so it's true…you're not human"

"Nope, but you are" He shot the Chief in the leg and watched the man squirm on the ground. He removed the bullet from his numb side and stood above the Chief. "Do you really think I enjoy being part of this family? Well, I don't and that's why I'm escaping, to get out of this Hell hole"

"You won't be able to leave. Those creatures will tear your cheap body apart"

"Cheap, eh? I'm not the one squirming on the floor cause I can feel pain. Sure I was programmed with mental feeling but I wasn't with physical ones. Check ya later, oh wait, no I won't" He laughed and picked up the box of bullets.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing these" He shook the box in the Chief's face and headed for the door.

"You get back here! You don't deserve to live!"

"But I'm not living, robots don't breathe like humans so they don't live. See ya, _sir_" With that, he walked out of the storage room with a small smile on his face.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!…ZEO!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

God do I hate writer's block, it always comes up at the most pathetic of times. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if there's something certain you would like to see in this then let be know by reviewing! Thanks!


	4. The Underground

I have big plans for this fic so you better watch out for lots of action. For those of you who know the games then you may have an idea of what's to come. Keep your requests coming in because I'll add new characters, monsters or scenes that you wish me to include.

Oh! And I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year!

* * *

**Resident Beyblade**

Chapter 4 – The Underground

The newsagent's office looked like a bomb had hit it. Papers, newspapers, books, stationary and other office equipment was lying all over the room. Claire opened a drawer and rummaged through the papers that had been crammed in. Leon searched the further away desks while the teens looked on.

"What are you looking for?" Claire didn't look at Max while she answered his question.

"Any clue as to what caused the town to become like this…but there's nothing here" She closed the drawer and looked around.

"If we need any information like this then this is where to find it, but we're not getting very far" Leon was throwing useless sheets onto the floor. After searching some more they came out empty handed.

"Oh well, it was worth a try" They walked downstairs and out of the empty building. The streets were dead quite apart from a few sparks of electricity and their footsteps. They all walked in silence through the darkened streets and stopped, after a couple of blocks, in front of a couple of double doors.

"Raccoon City Hall" read Kenny. Leon opened the doors and they entered into a large stone hall. (A.N this is not in the games, I made it up) Tall gray pillars held up the high ceiling, as the dirt-covered windows kept the light out.

"I don't like the look of this place" Hilary's voice echoed, disturbing the silence. Steps leading upward to a long table appeared in front of them from behind a pillar.

"This must have been where important meetings were held" whispered Claire.

"Hey guys, look" They walked to the right corner of the hall, where Tyson was standing and noticed what had caught his attention. A wall had been opened up revealing a long passage, which seemed to head underground. Small wall lights lighted it. (A.N the little lights that you find in secret passages)

"Should we go down?" Leon walked in front of Max and entered first. It was cold and made of steel. They followed him down the tunnel and came across a half-open door. Leon slowly pushed it open, handgun at the ready. It was some sort of control room with monitors showing different places around Raccoon City. Some of the monitors had been cut offline and the screen was blank.

"Where on earth are we?"

"I think we're in some sort of underground facility" Leon answered Kenny's question before noticing large windows at the bottom of the room. It was dark and nothing could be seen so he flipped a switch and they all gasped at what the light had revealed to them. It was an underground railway system but where it led to was a mystery.

"Should we go down?" asked Hilary.

"After you"

"Thanks Tala!"

They opened the lock to a sliding door and descended the staircase. A couple of dead railway workers were lying on the ground but that was the only sign that humans had been here. Claire examined their bodies and made a discovery.

"These guys were shot"

"What do you mean, someone shot them deliberately?" asked Ray.

"Looks like it, straight through the head"

"Thanks for that," added Leon. They searched around to see what they could find while Kai and Ray investigated the train. The compartments were empty, all of them. Ray walked into the driver's compartment to find nothing had been touched. All the switches and radios were off. The tunnel before him remained dark and gloomy so he flipped the headlight switch.

The steel line appeared before the train, straight at first and then turning left. He found nothing out of the ordinary until he turned to walk away and the window in front of him smashed open.

Kai was a couple of carriages away when he heard Ray cry out in pain. He ran towards the sound and went into the driver's cab to find Ray sitting up against the control panel with a large stomach wound. "Fuck!" He ran to his friend's side, ignoring the glass-filled floor. "Ray what happened?"

"It…came through the…window" He grasped his stomach and felt the warm substance flow from his cut. Kai looked at the broken window but saw nothing.

"Where'd it go?" Ray pointed to the ceiling where something began to walk across it.

* * *

The green-haired teen walked through the empty streets and listened for any sound of movement. He had found his way out by going through a doorway that had been blown open and down an emergency ladder. He slid down instead of climbing down due to the fact that he was in a hurry. It was still lurking about the station and unfortunately Zeo had come across it.

He roared and jumped down to the ground floor, landing in front of the frightened teen. Zeo began shooting at him but it was having no effect. Nemesis went to hit the small figure in front of him but he was too fast and ended up bashing the statue of the maiden instead. Zeo ran for the exit and charged through both doors and out into the streets.

He kept running until he was sure he was safely hidden away in an alley. Zeo caught his breath and then let out aloud moan. "Give me a break will ya!" Zombies had heard him and were now after a midnight snack. He walked backwards while shooting them, going deeper into the dark. He felt his back connect with the wall and found out he was trapped. The zombies were coming in numbers and he was running out of bullets.

Metal clanging was heard below him and he saw a manhole cover beneath his feet. Using his inhuman strength he lifted it up and threw it at the creatures. It was extremely dark but he didn't care as long as it got him away from the cannibals. When he reached the bottom the noise of the zombies' groans disappeared.

Zeo began walking through the sewage way trying not to stand in the green water. Rats ran here and there unsure what to make of the intruder. Ceiling lights helped him to see where to go. Suddenly a male cry was heard faintly further down so he ran towards the sound, hoping that the boy or man was alive.

* * *

"SHOOT IT LEON!" Claire had managed to take Ray and Kai out of the driver's cab while Leon tried to get rid of it.

"That is the biggest bug I have ever seen!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Yeah, but unfortunately it isn't friendly," added Hilary. They were hiding with Tyson and Max so as not to end up in Ray's situation. The creature that had found them was some sort of giant ant, which had daggers for legs. (A.N I made it up myself!)

It jumped for them but landed on its side when Claire shot it. The ground shook when it landed and the screeched it made was unearthly. Large chunks of concrete flew towards where the other four were hiding so they made a run for it onto the train. The two eldest continued shooting at it until the train doors closed.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Claire tried to catch her breath and reload her gun when the whole train began to shake. The ant was rocking the train back and forth. The gang was being knocked about so the two gunners couldn't get a good enough aim to shoot it. It smashed one of the doors in and screeched once more. Suddenly the sound of gunfire outside the compartment drove the ant away from the gang. It backed away as the train began to move and a smaller figure dove into the carriage. The eerie screech of the ant faded into the distance as the train sped away from the secret station.

"ZEO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" Tyson dived for his best friend knocking him over. They were both laughing and hugging on the floor ignoring the shocked looks from everyone's faces. They calmed down and sat up on the floor.

"Zeo, where you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you doing in Raccoon?"

"Duh! Looking for my best buddy that's why"

"Hey! Leon!"

"Hey Z. Nice to see you're alive"

"How'd you find us?" asked Tyson.

"I heard someone scream, who was that?"

"That…was me" They both turned and looked at the injured teen on the floor. His white top was smeared with blood. Max and Claire were by his side.

"Woah, what happened to you Ray?" Zeo looked at the mess he was in.

"That" He pointed to the mess the ant had made to the side of the train.

"Dude you OK?" asked Max as Claire patched him up. He sat up leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, just in a lot of pain that's all. Where you been hiding Zeo?"

"Anywhere that hasn't got creatures roaming around. I ended up running into the police station and then came across the chief of police"

"We were in there and we only came across that thing, Nemesis" stated Max.

"But I was in the lower parts of the station and I found him in the weaponry room. He tried to kill me so I shot him in the leg"

"Nice" Zeo turned to look at Kai. "It was either that or he follows me and continues to pester me" Zeo finally noticed a redheaded teen sitting in the corner. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"Name's Tala. I take it you must be Zeo then?" He nodded.

* * *

The train journey seemed to take a while so everyone took the opportunity to have a rest, only Claire and Ray were awake. Something seemed to creep onto Ray's mind and it began to worry him.

"Claire, because I got wounded does that mean I'm infected?"

"No, you're all right. That was an infected bug so you can't exactly turn into a mutant ant. If it was something that was human before then you would be infected"

"Like if I got injured by a licker?" Claire looked at his questioning eyes and then quickly looked away. "You're infected aren't you?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I might or might not be. I can't tell, it's too soon"

"What if you are?"

"Then I'll turn into one of them. And if that begins to happen I want you or someone else to shoot me"

"Claire…"

"It's the only way to cure it. Straight through the head or heart should do it. I can't stay alive because I **will** go for you. When you become one of them you lose your human memory and the only thing that stays on your mind is to kill" Ray remained silent. "Promise you'll do it, or make one of the others do it"

He sighed. "OK" It was barely a whisper.

* * *

"Sir! One of the children has been injured"

"What! Which one?"

"The one named Ray. It was one of the underground ants so he isn't infected"

"Thank God for that. How are the others doing?"

"Everyone else is fine apart from the Claire girl"

"I don't care about her, I just want you to bring me back my son"

"Yes Lord Zagart" The soldier left his Lord to his own thoughts.

"If I could get that 'machine' back then I could use him for it. He would make the perfect specimen" A small but evil smile appeared on his face. "Zeo, I'm coming for you…"

* * *

Sorry it's short but I guess it's better than nothing. I do admit that I was taking a break from this for Christmas but I'm back now so expect me to update sooner! 


	5. Prisones in the lab

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming! I'm trying to update more often now and yes I know I've said that before but I mean it this time. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates but I have practice exams and I just don't have time for this at the moment so please forgive me!

Also my Internet connection has been playing up so I couldn't post anything and that's another reason. SORRY!

* * *

**Resident Beyblade**

Chapter 5 – Prisoners in the lab

* * *

The train was still going and it seemed like it would never end. Ray had now fallen asleep leaving Claire to talk to her mind. She wished she and Ray didn't have that conversation as it was scratching away at her thoughts. If she was infected then, that was it, the road she was walking down had come to a dead end.

Claire stood easily and that worried her. After having it slashed by the licker in the police station it had become numb. Why though? She lifted up her trouser leg and examined the long slash down her calf muscle. A dark scab had grown over it and it stung when she touched it. At least she still felt some pain in it.

She walked past everyone and entered the driver's compartment. It was slightly windy after having the front window smashed open by the ant. The smell of the damp tunnel was flowing in the compartment along with the wind. Sitting on the driver's seat she watched as the dark tunnel flew past her.

* * *

"Sir, the train is now approaching its destination"

"Excellent. Initiate phase one of the plan"

* * *

Zeo woke as he was flung forward by the sudden stop. He rubbed his head and found himself on the floor. What now? He thought. The others were getting up and looking around for the source of the problem. Claire came through from the front compartment. "Why have we stopped?"

"I was just going to ask you that" said Leon. Kenny opened the door and went out with Hilary. The tunnel was dark apart from the headlights of the train. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Tyson jumped out after them also looking around.

"It smells funny" Hilary screwed up her nose. Tala came out and walked up past each carriage while holding onto the train's side with his right hand in case he suddenly lost footing. Reaching the front he saw nothing on the track as the other three came up behind him.

"What is it Tala?" asked Tyson.

"I'm not sure" Tala looked around in the darkness but could see very little. Hilary took a few steps forward but was pulled back again by Tyson.

"We don't know what's in this tunnel" he whispered. Leon walked past them and out of the headlight range. Nobody moved and the silence was killing them. After a couple of minutes he emerged unharmed.

"I've found something, follow me" They nodded and Hilary ran back into the train to get the others. Zeo came out first with Hilary and Kai, followed by Claire, who was helping Ray to walk. They followed Leon a little bit down the tunnel until he stopped. "There" He was pointing to the right hand side of the tunnel.

A door came into view and it was hanging of its hinges. The former policeman pulled out his gun and slowly pushed open the door. Everyone jumped as it fell to the floor with a bang. As they entered Zeo slipped and his back hit something on the wall, lighting up the strange hallway before them. Stone steps lead down even further into, God knows where.

"I'm getting kinda sick of all these passage ways," exclaimed Max.

As they reached the bottom a wider tunnel revealed its self. It looked like some private passage as it was all done up, glass flooring, fancy lights and…

"Security cameras" Kai pointed to a camera a little way down the hall.

"What do we do now?" asked Zeo. Leon shrugged his shoulders and looked at the smaller boy beside him.

"We can't shoot them out, we don't have silent guns, and we can't exactly go up to them and switch them off can we?" added Leon. As they were thinking of a way to get past the cameras a door lifted up behind them as a corpse fell on top of Hilary. She screamed and pushed it off her as Tyson picked her back up.

"How the Hell did that get in there!" exclaimed Tyson. Claire and Ray stepped back and in a flash had fallen through the floor.

"Claire!" Leon went to grab her but the hole in the floor closed up. He sat back up and thumbed his fists on the floor. "They have the place filled with traps"

"Which means they already know we're here," added Tala. Leon stood back up and walked past them and down the corridor towards the camera.

"Wait, what are you doing?" shouted Kenny. Leon ignored him and pulled the camera off the wall, throwing it on the floor with a bang. He walked back up towards them and into the room where the body came from. The rest followed him. It was a small control room and another body was slumped across a control panel. Several screens were showing parts of the facility but the rest were blank.

"If there's dead bodies in here and half the cameras are out then that means this place is infected like the rest of the town" spoke Leon. They now realized they had two big problems; they were trapped in an infected facility and two of their friends had gone missing.

* * *

"OUCH!"

"Sorry Claire" Ray climbed of off Claire as he landed on her back. They had fallen through the hole in the floor and had slid down a dark sort of slide. Both had fallen into a cage in a very large control room of some sort.

"Welcome" A man with dark green hair appeared before them. "Sorry but we couldn't have the infected ones running about, there's enough of them already"

"Zargart!" The man just smiled at the young teen and turned away.

"What do you mean the infected ones?" asked Claire.

"I mean" began Zagart as he stood with his back to them; " I can't have anymore infectious beings running around my private facility"

"You mean your own creations" Zagart turned and looked at Ray, smiling.

"Guess you found out it was me then"

"No one else is crazy enough to do something like this, no wonder Zeo ran away" The smile left Zargart's face for a second and then returned again as he turned away, walking towards a large panel before him.

"Zeo will return to me soon, he is a robot after all and he's my son which means I can control him all I like"

"I don't see him running to you", said Claire.

"Oh, but it's not that simple. I created him to be more human than machine so, like a human, I can't just press a switch and make him come to me. But I have other ways of dealing with it"

"And they would be…?" Zagart ignored Ray and pushed a switch on one of the monitors in the wall. A picture of the teens and Leon appeared as they wandered through the hallways. He pressed a blue button and in a flash steel gates had fallen into the corridor, separating the gang. Zagart turned and smiled at Ray.

"To force him to come to me"

* * *

Hilary, Leon, Kai and Tyson were on one side whereas Tala, Max, Kenny and Zeo were on the other. Leon, Kai and Tyson tried moving it but it wouldn't budge, it was far too heavy.

"You were saying about them not knowing we were here?"

"You're not helping Hilary" stated Tyson. They gave up on trying to move the gate and decided to make a different approach.

"Why don't you try firing those blade things at the bars, they're made of steel themselves aren't they?"

"Hey, great idea Leon!" Tyson was first to pull his out his blade followed by the other four. "OK, let's give it a shot" They all fired at the same time but the blades just bounced on the bars and hit the floor where they stopped spinning.

"It was worth a try" Zeo picked up his blade and checked Cerberus wasn't damaged.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and we'll meet you somewhere else"

"Tala, if you go down there you're just going back the way we came" Leon pointed out.

"Not quite, look what I found" Tala pressed a small panel that had been designed to look like part of the wall. The wall beside him opened up and he smiled at their shocked faces.

"How'd you do that?" Kenny was amazed Tala had been able to see it.

"Magic" was all he said. The group decided to risk it rather than wait and be found by any guards. Tala's group entered the secret door and as the last person walked it slammed shut. Zeo went to open it but it was locked. The room was dark and it was quite large. They searched the walls for a switch and when Max found one a bright light filled the whole room. They were in some sort of research room that was filled with shelves of books.

It looked a bit like a library but the walls were white and sheets of paper had been thrown about the floor. They noticed a door at the side of the room and Zeo opened it only to be knocked back by something. "DOGS!" he shouted. Three of them had ran through the doorway and the boys had clambered up the shelves to get away from the man-eaters.

"What now?" asked Tala as he threw a book at one of the dogs. Kenny thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head.

"How about two of us get them to chase us out the door? WAAAAA!"

"Watch your hand there chief"

"Max this is no time to be kidding around! Well, should we try my plan or not?"

"It's the only one we've got so I say yes," said Zeo.

"I'll go"

"No, you can barely walk Tala, forget running. I'll go"

"I'm coming with you Zeo. Max will you stay with Tala?" Kenny threw another book, forcing the dog back onto the ground.

"Do I have a choice? WOAH!" He dodged the jaws of the hungry animal and threw an ornament of some sort. Zeo jumped down and ran to the door waving his arms franticly, trying to get the attention of the dogs. Two of them chased him out the door and Kenny sighed. He also jumped down and made the last dog chase him but not before screaming as he went out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyson and his group had proceeded down the dim corridors, finding nothing. Suddenly alarms sounded and red-flashing sirens replaced the pure white lights.

"What now?" grumbled Tyson. At the end of the corridor appeared two very vicious looking canines. They wasted no time in bounding for the intruders. Tyson and Leon ducked from the leaping creatures while Kai pulled Hilary into a doorway, slamming the door shut. The two outside headed where the dogs came from before the mutts realized what was going on. They ran through God knows how many corridors until finally coming to an open door.

They caught their breath and laughed slightly until they noticed what was in the room. A lot, not hundreds but a lot of containers where lined in a row on each side of the room. They were filled with green liquid and some were cracked and empty while others still had their prisoners inside.

"Leon come look at this" Leon found Tyson running his hand over a container with a frog-like creature inside. It was unconscious and had wires stuck to its body. "Think this used to be a human?" Leon copied Tyson's hand gesture.

"Could have been a child, it's small" They looked at each other with sad looks and left it to be.

* * *

Claire had fallen asleep in her cage while Ray was left to talk to his thoughts, but only one question was racing through his mind at the moment. How were they going to get out of this mess? He wondered how his friends were as the cameras had gone offline. The control room they were in was empty apart from the two prisoners. Zagart and his men had gone to do something else, probably to get another world dominating plan into action.

A sharp pain emitted through his wound as he placed his hand over it. It hadn't been treated and he was starting to worry about being infected, even after what Claire had told him. Just then the double doors across the room flew open as several men came in carrying two figures, followed by Zagart. A small boy was thrown into an extra cage as the guards held the other.

"Chief! Zeo!" Kenny looked for the sound of the voice. And he smiled when he saw his friend alive beside him. Zeo was trying desperately to remove himself from the grasp of his 'father's' lab men. Zagart walked to his son and forced his head up so he was looking at him.

"I knew I could force you to come to me" Zeo spat in his face only to receive a slap from the taller male. "Mind your manners boy"

"I can't feel pain remember?" Zagart growled and started to circle the small robot like a lion circles its prey.

"Where have you been hiding Zeo? I missed you"

"Did you fuck" was the response he got. Zagart's eyes widened slightly. "I knew what you were going to use me for and that's why I ran. I'm not your little puppet that you can play with when you feel like it" Zeo looked up. "You wanted to re-program me so I would be an ultimate solider in your plan to take over Raccoon. Look what you've done, you've killed a whole town and you don't even care"

Zagart laughed evilly and closed his eyes. Claire sat up, hearing everything. Ray and Kenny looked at each other and then back at Zeo. "The R.P.D. was in my way and were destroying my creations. I had to do something so…" He walked over to a monitor and turned it on. A photo of Nemesis appeared on screen. "…That's where he came into it. He was, and is, the perfect weapon to help me rule"

"YOU'RE PUTTING MY FRIENDS IN DANGER!" Zeo had had enough of his father's tales and stupidity. "Look what your creations did to my friends!" He pointed to Ray and Claire. The green-haired man walked over to Zeo and pulled down the back of his T-shirt, pressing a button on the back of his neck. The men let him go and Zeo fell to the floor, eyes closed and lifeless.

"ZEO! What did you do to him?" The scientist looked at Claire and gave her a smirk.

"He was getting too lively so I had to shut him down for a while. Men, you know where to put him" The men that were previously holding Zeo carried him out of the room, followed by a very happy Zagart.

* * *

Hilary searched the small room for a way out while Kai tried to open the door that was slammed shut. It was quite small and had two monitors in it. "They like to have high security here don't they?" she said. Kai ignored her and punched the door, giving up on trying to open it. A card reader was sticking out of the wall beside the door and he read the side. It read 'Level A'

"Kai look!" She pointed to the first screen and they saw Kenny and Zeo run under it followed by three dogs. "They're in trouble and we can't get out!" He growled and spotted several coats hanging on the wall. He began searching the pockets for something useful.

"What are you doing?" question Hilary. He ignored her once more and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He waved a keycard in her face and made a cash register sound. He scanned it and watched the door fly open.

"That was a bit too easy wasn't it?" she said.

"I'm not complaining. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Yeah, I finally updated! I had some spare time so I quickly did this chapter. I can't promise fast updates, not at this time of the school year.

IT'S EXAM TIME! WWWWWWAAAAAAAA!

Oh well, better sooner than later!


	6. A surprise visitor in the train tunnel

Hello all! I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that I have a brand new computer at home and the word document that I have in it isn't accepted by fanfiction so I can't update at home after school or on the weekends. The good news is that the word documents the school computers have IS accepted so I can updated in my free time here, or during class when I'm supposed to be working but, hey, I'm not chatting away am I, so this should count as work. Sticks tongue out at teacher

Anyway here you go, another chapter, which has a surprise in it!

* * *

**Resident Beyblade**

Chapter 6 – A surprise visitor in the train tunnel.

* * *

Leaving the room filled with the strange creatures Leon and Tyson proceeded through the endless corridors searching for the rest of their gang. They ignored, or tried to ignore, the several strange noises coming from rooms which were thankfully locked. Leon was leading the way with his gun aimed at the ready in case something should jump out at them. Tyson followed behind, blade in its launcher ready to back-up Leon.

"Great, a dead end" Leon lowered his gun and sighed. The had come to a locked door and there wasn't anywhere else to go.

"Come on then, let's head back" Tyson turned around but didn't walk forward. The former Raccoon police officer looked at the teen before him and dreaded looking up to see what had caused him to freeze. A low sort of growl was heard as he slowly lifted his head and gasped. It was the frog-like creature that they had seen in the tank with the strange liquid. It was just standing there looking at them dripping wet with foam falling from its jaws.

"Can it see us?"

"I'm not sure, and I hope not" whispered Leon. His grip on the black weapon tightened as he kept his eyes on it. He was afraid to blink in case it charged at them when he wasn't prepared for it. The damp green scales shone as what little light was left in the hallway bounced off it. Tyson nudged Leon slightly and nodded his head to indicate him to look above. Leon quickly looked and saw a ventilation shaft that was wide open. He got the idea.

Slowly walking backwards he tugged on Tyson's top to get him to follow. But the minute they moved it screeched and ran for them. "MOVE NOW!" Leon grabbed Tyson and flung him up so he was dangling from the shaft. Leon began firing at it and it fell to the ground. He wasted no time in escaping and climbed up as the frog creature got back up. He managed to pull his leg up before it got clawed off. Placing the shutter over the opening they listened as it ran away.

"What the Hell was that? I thought it was dead when we saw it in that tank!"

"I think" began Leon, "It was a hunter, I kinda remember Claire mentioning them" Catching their breath they crawled along the large shaft.

"Does this thing have an end to it?" moaned Tyson.

"It obviously has to have one so keep going" They continued to crawl along it until faint voices could be heard. Leon grabbed Tyson from behind. "Go quietly" he whispered. They crawled along it a little more until they found themselves looking down on a room with many computers and one large control panel. Tyson and Leon gasped when they saw Claire and Ray in a cage down below. Tyson went to kick it open but Leon stopped him. "Wait, check to see if there's anyone there"

The room was empty apart from the two caged people so Tyson kicked it hard and they jumped down. Claire looked up and smiled crawling to the front of the cage and grabbing the bars. "Guys you found us!" They ran over and Leon kneeled down beside her.

"You okay?" She nodded and looked over to the teen who was in the cage with her. He had his eyes closed and was leaning on the bars, breathing heavily. Tyson was behind him trying to wake him. Claire crawled back over to him and felt his forehead.

"Something's wrong with Ray. He was fine and just suddenly became like this. He's burning up"

"We need to get him out of here. Tyson, can you use your blade to break the lock?"

"No problem" He got up stood a few feet from the door and aimed. He launched it on target as snapping metal echoed around them. He ran in and kneeled by his friend's side. Leon came in and picked the teen up bridal style.

"TYSON OVER HERE!"

"Chief!" They released Kenny and he told them how they got separated and what happened to Zeo. They ran out of the room, checking for guards or any other form of security. As they ran looking for the way out they came across Hilary and Kai.

"Where did you two come from?" asked Tyson.

"Never mind that! We saw Kenny and Zeo on the monitors and were going to find them. Where is Zeo anyway?" Hilary was told what had happened and they decided it would be best for Leon to take her, Kenny and Ray back to the train tunnel.

"Do you know the way?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, don't worry"

"I'll go with you"

"What! I thought you were going to come with us Kai"

"Leon can't look after two unarmed people and one injured boy, so I'm going to help by watching over Ray." Tyson nodded and him and Claire ran off while Leon took the rest back to the train.

* * *

Tala and Max jumped down from the bookshelves and left the room behind. They continued their way through the underground facility hoping Zeo and Kenny were alright.

"This sucks. I wanna go back home"

"At least you have parents to go home to"

"Sorry Tala"

"It's okay. It's kinda cool when you can't even remember them" Suddenly they both stopped as a figure walked out in front of them.

"Zeo your okay!" They green haired teen just looked at Max and smiled. Then without warning her grabbed the blond and flung him halfway down the corridor. Tala went to punch him but he was thrown to the side. Zeo walked down to where Max was trying to stand. "Zeo what are you doing?"

"Nothing" was all he said. He picked Max up again and threw him into Tala causing them both to fall back down. Zeo ran to them picking them both up, one in each hand, so their feet came off the ground.

"Zeo stop! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me" He smashed the red head against the wall, letting him fall to the floor. He pinned the blond against the wall and pulled out a needle. Max began to struggle but Zeo's machine like grip was doing a good job of holding him. He cried out as it was plunged into his neck. Tala watched and the boy fell to the floor unconscious. Before he could do anything he also felt a sharp pain in his neck before darkness took him.

* * *

The train was still in the same place as when they last left it. The lights were still on as they climbed into the front carriage. Leon placed Ray on the floor and went into the driver's cab to see if he could find a first aid kit. Hilary and Kenny ran to the other carriages to look for the same thing, leaving Kai by himself with Ray.

He kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his cheek, which was boiling hot. His breathing was still heavy and he hadn't opened his eyes. "Come on buddy, wake up" He was ignored but it was expected anyway. The blue haired teen looked hard at his face and he suddenly thought he looked quite…cute. He shook his head a few times. 'I did NOT just think that!' he thought.

He removed his hand but the thought still floated about in his mind. Leon came with a first aid kit and began to tend to Ray's wound on his side. It still hadn't been treated since he was attacked by the ant. As he finished a large explosion shook the whole train. "What the was that!" cried Leon. Kenny and Hilary ran into the carriage, their faces pure white.

"What is it?" Kenny looked at Kai and tried to speak.

" Ne…Ne…Ne…"

"NEMESIS!" screamed Hilary. "He has a rocket launcher or something and he tried TO KILL US!" More banging was heard and the two youngest ran behind Leon and Kai. Leon slowly walked down the carriage, gun aimed.

"We gotta get Ray out of here. Can you lift him Kai?"

"No, he's too heavy for me. LEON!" Leon came back up to them and picked Ray up. They jumped out of the train and up the tunnel. The door they had come out of had somehow been locked.

"What are we going to do now?" Hilary started to panic: they were trapped in the tunnel with no where to go, Ray was unconscious and they were about to be blown to pieces by Nemesis. Things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

HA HA! Done. Sorry, not much to say but REVIEW! Again I'm sorry for the slow update. 


End file.
